hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
J-Dog
J-Dog (real name Jorel Decker) is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead. Bio J-Dog plays the most instruments out of the band, he plays guitar, bass, keyboard, and synthesizers. He can also play the drums, but does not do it for the band. Upon creating his mask, J-Dog found a dollar bill next to him. He put it on his mask to make it "unique." J-Dog often provides the most agressive lyrics for the band. When he raps, his lyrics are about dying, love problems, stronger thoughts, and violence. On occassions, most commonly in older songs, he'll sing about partying and girls, however this hasn't been done recently, with J-Dog being absent from major parts on all party-themed songs in Notes from the Underground other than "Up in Smoke." J-Dog's favourite songs from the band are Hear Me Now, Been to Hell and S.C.A.V.A. Trivia *He, Deuce, and Shady Jeff were the original founders of the band. *He and Johnny 3 Tears have said in interviews that they live with each other, but it is unknown if they still do. *His ears are stretched. *He has said his most embarrassing moment was when he was hanging out with a girl that he sort of had a crush on, but then went to jail for 2 days because of that for an unknown reason (with the girl going free). *He has a girlfriend, whose name is Vanessa James. *He and J3T were the first to reveal that the band has a new album coming out in 2014. *He never went to college. *He knows how to ride a skateboard. *When he was teenager, he wanted to be in a gang. *He once said he was a street performer. *His Instagram, Twitter and Tumblr accounts all share the same name, jdog_hlm. *Both he and his sister are DJs. *He has a cat named Tiger. *He has an Italian flag tattoo on his right arm because, he's Italian. *On his right wrist he has tattoos of red scars. *He went to a boarding school for 4 years. *He has a tattoo on his back of a woman holding a baby with an angel above them. (It's likely to be something religious). *He has tattoos on his knuckles that say "Die now". *It is possible that he is the only one in HU that doesn't smoke. *He has known both Charlie & Johnny since pre-school. *He used to have snake bites. *He is a big fan of the bands such as the Misfits and AC/DC. Songs he's featured in Swan Songs *Undead *Sell Your Soul *Black Dahlia *California *Pimpin' *Knife Called Lust *The Natives *Dead in Ditches *The Loss Desperate Measures *El Urgencia *Tear It Up *Dove and Grenade *Immigrant Song (Led Zeppelin cover) *Shout at the Devil (Motley Crüe cover) *Bad Town (Operation Ivy cover) American Tragedy *Been To Hell *Apologize *Hear Me Now *Lights Out *Coming Back Down *Levitate *Tendencies *Lump Your Head *Street Dreams *I Don't Wanna Die *Glory Notes from the Underground *Dead Bite *From The Ground *We Are *Believe *Up In Smoke *New Day *I Am Category:Hollywood Undead Members